etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Highlander (Protagonist)
The Highlander is one of the main protagonists of Etrian Odyssey Untold: The Millennium Girl. He was selected by the Elder to assist Etria and the Radha to solve the mysteries of the Yggdrasil Labyrinth and mainly, the mysterious earthquakes that had been occurring for quite some time. Personalities Similar to Classic Mode / other Etrian Odyssey games, the Highlander is just like most chosen characters; silent. He is unable to talk (in your view), but instead, you can choose the replies he gives for certain dialogues. Although they may determine his personalities, this won't really affect the plot in any way at all. History Not much of the Highlander's backstory were revealed or given during the gameplay. The only information known about him is that he hails from the Highlander Tribe. Etria/Radha has sent an invitation to the elder, asking them to help Radha investigate the cause of these mysterious earthquakes that had been occurring lately, and also inviting them to solve the mysteries of the Yggdrasil Labyrinth. The elder chooses the Highlander (protagonist) for this job; he believed that the Highlander can help Etria and Radha with their problems. He tells the Highlander to 'show Etria a Highlander's true justice.' Skills Spear Mastery Mastery Skill / Enables Spear skills and increases damage dealt with spears. / Improve to learn new spear skills. / (default) *'Long Thrust: Spear Skill' / Ranged stab attack to 1 enemy. / Step in to stab through the enemies. / (Spear Mastery at least 1/10) *'Draining Thrust: Spear Skill' / Consumes the user's HP for a melee stab attack to the front enemy line. / Sacrifice one's life force to use a powerful stabbing strike. / (Spear Mastery at least 3/10) **'Draining Burst: Spear Skill' / Consumes the user's HP for a melee stab attack to all enemies. / Sacrifice one's life force to use a powerful stabbing strike. / (Draining Thrust at least 5/10) *'Legion Thrust: Spear Skill' / Consumes the party's HP for a melee stab attack to the front enemy line. / Sacrifice one's life force to use a powerful stabbing strike. / (Spear Master at least 3/10) **'Legion Burst: Spear Skill' / Consumes the party's HP for a melee stab attack to all enemies. / Sacrifices one's life force to use a powerful stabbing strike. / (Legion Thrust at least 5/10) *'Head Pierce: Spear Skill' / Stab attack to one enemy. May bind the enemy's head or instantly kill it. / A stab at the enemy's head. / (Spear Mastery at least 5/10) *'Spear Assist: Spear Skill' / Melee stab attack to 1 enemy. Gains element of skills that activates it. / Gathers ambient energy for a thrust. If there are 2 elements, it adds the last used element to the attack. / (Spear Mastery at least 7/10) *'Delayed Charge: Spear Skill' / Consumes the user's HP for a ranged stab attack to 1 enemy 2 turns later. / The more turns pass, the greater the damage. Cannot be casted multiple times. Negated if the user dies. / (Spear Master mastered) **'Cross Charge: Spear Skill' / Consumes the user's HP for a melee stab attack. Stronger with Delayed Charge. / If used on the same target as Delayed Charge, Delayed Charge will activate immediately. / (Delayed Charge at least 3/10) ATK Up Stat Up / Raises physical attack. / (default) *'Turning Tide: Passive Skill' / Recovers HP for all allies when the user slays an enemy. / Take the enemy's life force and gives it to your allies. / (unconfirmed) *'Bloody Offender: Buff Skill' / Consumes user's HP ro raise a line's physical/elemental attack for 3 turns. / Turns one's life force into strength for others. Improve to increase duration. / (unconfirmed) **'Bloodlust: Passive Skill' / May perform a normal attack each time you lose health. / (Turning Ride and Bloody Offender at least ?/10 each; unconfirmed) *'Stigmata: Battle Skill' / May bind an enemy and the user. May also transfer user's ailments to the target. / Seals your own actions as well as the enemy's. / (unconfirmed) DEF Up Stat Up / Raises physical defense. / (default) *'Battle Instinct: Passive Skill' / May make all allies immune to ailments for 5 turns after the battle's start. / Buff is removed once an ailment is blocked. Even if one ally activates the effect, others keep the buff. / (unconfirmed) *'Blood Fortune: Buff Skill' / Consumes party's HP to raise their ailment success rate. / Improve to increase duration. / (unconfirmed) **'Allied Bonds: Passive Skill' / When skills consume the user's HP, allies in their line recover HP at turn's end. / (Battle Instinct and Blood Fortune at least 3/10 each) *'Spirit Shielf: Buff Skill' / Consumes the user's HP to raise one line's elemental defense for 3 turns. / Forms a shield of spiritual energy to protect allies. Improve to increase duration. / (unconfirmed) HP Up Stat Up / Raises maximum HP. / (default) *'Limitless: Battle Skill' / Charges up for increased damage on next action, which ignores equipment limits. / Gathers strength for a powerful attack. The next attack can be a skill from other weapons or shields. / (unconfirmed) *'Black Sabbath: Battle Skill' / Drains all enemies' HP/recovers part's HP. Transfers ailments/binds to allies. / Cannot drain more HP than the total of your allies' HP. Has no effect if your allies are at full HP. / (unconfirmed) Mine Field Skill / Allows the user to find more resources at certain mining spots. Miscellaneous During a quest where you have to camp at B8F for 5 days without leaving, the Highlander and his companions takes different shifts each days at nighttime while the others sleep. At one shift, he gets bored and is given the option to either do nothing, hum a tune from his tribe, or play a prank on his comrades. If 'to hum a tune from his tribe' is chosen, Raquna awakes and comments that he is rather 'gifted'. Trivia *As of now, he has no official name yet; instead, the player has to give him a name. *He is currently the only person in the Highlander class throughout the entire series. Gallery Etrian Odyssey Untold The Millennium Girl Highlander Highlander Apollo.jpg highlander2.jpg highlander3.jpg Concept art.jpg Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Characters